Believe in Love
by Chestnut Wind
Summary: Yep, totally corny title ^_^' Only thing I could think of right off the top of my head ^_^ Um.. Melfina/Gene and MAYBE Jim/Aisha


Melfina nervously twiddled her fingers. It had been exactly 2 months since Gene had kissed her at the galactic leyline. 'Was that for real? Or was I just dreaming?' She sighed and brushed a strand of her loose black hair away. She had gone back to thinking most of the time. Not of who she was, but of everything that happened at the leyline... especially the seemingly non-existent kiss. A single tear rolled down her face and dropped onto her long white nightgown. She sighed again and another tear rolled down her creamy skin. The tears started coming faster and faster, until sobs were racking her body. She impatiently brushed away her tears. She couldn't go on like this, she couldn't... She suddenly felt eyes on her back. She turned abruptly, praying that it wasn't Gene. She sighed a breath of relief to see it was Jim. "Mel-chan? What's wrong?" Jim came up and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the couch. Melfina squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears from rushing again. But still sobs choked up in her throat. "What is it?" Jim asked in concern, hugging her lightly. Melfina shook her head. "I-I can't tell you Jimmy-chan…" Jim cocked his blonde head. "Are you sure? Maybe one of the girls?" Melfina shook her head again. "Why not?" "I just can't…" Jim sighed and pulled her up. "Well… I'll take you to your room…" Melfina graced Jim with a smile and followed him. When she reached her room, she flopped into her bed. "G'night Jimmy-chan." Jim hugged her. "If you need to talk, come to me." With that, he gave her a squeeze and strode out of the room. Mel reached up and twisted a strand of midnight hair around her slender finger. 'I love Gene so much… why can't he see that?' She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow.  
Gene groaned and rolled over. Yet another sleepless night. He was daydreaming again… about Melfina. A long sigh escaped his lips and he slammed the pillow over his head. 'What part of her told me that she loved me? The her her, or the galactic Leyline her?' Just then, Jim stomped into the room. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He bellowed in his loudest voice without waking up everyone. Gene sat up and looked around in confusion. "Who?" "MELFINA!" Gene's eyes widened and he scrambled out of bed. "What's wrong with her? Quick! Tell me!" Gene frantically searched for his sweatpants. "She's in her room. I don't know if she's crying now, but she sure was earlier. You could probably manufacture all the tears that she was crying earlier into salted water." Gene pulled on his pants and slid out of the room. Jim sighed and sat down. 'So there is something there… I thought so.' He smiled triumphantly and flopped down on his bed, instantly falling asleep.   
Gene flung open Melfina's bedroom door. She sat bolt upright in bed and frantically wiped her cheeks with her hands. "Who's there?" She demanded. Gene ran towards her and swept her up in his arms. "Are you all right sweetie?" Melfina looked up at him in surprise. 'He- he came to see me… he called me sweetie…' Her face split into a huge grin and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you really love me Gene?" Gene's eyes popped. He hadn't expected it so fast. "Does this answer you?" He leaned down and kissed her hot lips, warmth filling both of them. Melfina happily buried her hands in his short red hair and kissed back. 'This is what they call heaven isn't it? Or floating on Cloud 9…' He sat down on the bed, still not daring to break their kiss. When they finally broke, Melfina took in huge gulps of air. Gene pulled gently on her hair and leaned down again. Her mouth flew to his and she kissed him hungrily. She could never get used to this, she could never get used to the taste of his lips on hers. It would always be new, and boy could she never get enough. After a while they both calmed down and were content to hold each other. Gene pressed his lips on top of her head. "Did you really mean what you said at the leyline? About us being together always?" Melfina whipped her head around to face him. "Of course!" She cried out, her eyes snapping. "Ok darling, just checking." Melfina sighed and settled back into him again. Her last conscious thought was how right that felt.   
  
Arms…. Strong arms wrapped around her… Melfina's eyes snapped open.  
"Gene…" She murmured.   
"Hmmm?" He mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.   
"Nothing. Just nothing…" She shut her eyes again.  
They were silent for a bit longer, and then a snicker from the door made them both sit up.  
"Who? What? Where?" Gasped Gene.   
Aisha stuck her tongue out. "Nanny nanny boo boo! I found you!"  
Melfina smiled as Gene jumped up and took off after a giggling Aisha. She lay back on the covers carefully and sighed.  
"He's so sweet… I love him so much…"  
"You love who so much?" An eerie, disembodied voice asked. She sat straight up, back rigid.   
"W-who's there?"  
"Your best friend, or your worst nightmare…" Invisible hands wrapped themselves around her neck, and she tried to scream, but to no avail. Soon, her eyesight grew fuzzy…  
  
Gene, gasping from the wild chase Aisha had just led him on, only to lock herself in Jim's room when he had almost caught her, made his way back to his room where Mel was certainly waiting for him. As he reached the door, he heard little squeaks that sounded like someone had something blocked in their windpipe, and he burst through the door. There was Melfina, sitting straight up on the bed, trying to pull something invisible off her slender neck.   
"MEL!"  
She looked up at her name and whimpered.  
"Gene… gene… I love you!"  
Then she disappeared.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! I started this months ago, and I decided that I was gonna continue it ^_^' Um, NO it's not Harry; I dunno yet actually… tee hee. Ok ok, enough, hope ya like.  
Chestnut Wind   



End file.
